Even a Deep Ocean Can't Keep Me From You (Siren AU)
by InkAndJournal
Summary: Keith is a siren of the ocean, Lance is a human of the land. When the summer comes to an end, what can the lovers do to make sure they're never separated? **LIGHT SMUT WARNING**


Lance stood outside of a surf shop. He had been coming here everyday since summer break had started. He loved the crisp air and smell of salt from the ocean. He especially loved the secrets the ocean held.

"Lance mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás?" asked the shop owner, Mateo, from behind the counter as Lance entered the shop.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de tí?" Lance responded, grinning.

"Muy bien, muy bien!" Mateo said, grabbing Lance's usual surfboard, "Are you surfing again?"

"Yeah."

"Summer's almost over my friend, you need to cherish these moments." Lance nearly tripped as he walked to the counter. Summer was almost over, that meant less of _him_.

"A-Ah yeah, I'll try!" Lance stammered as Mateo laughed.

"Go and have fun Lance!" Mateo said handing him the surfboard. Mateo was kind enough to keep Lance's surfboard in the store so he wouldn't have to drag it from his house to the seaside.

"Thanks Mateo!" Lance called as he walked out of the shop. Once at the seaside, he quickly paddled out to sea. He quickly caught a wave and surfed it before he fell off. After surfing a few more waves he saw the glimmer of red scales in the water. Lance grinned and paddled to where a head had appeared.

"How's my prince doing?" Lance cooed, leaning forward so he could lean on his hands. The siren's webbed ears twitched slightly.

"For the last time, I am not the prince. My brother is." he said, smiling at the nickname.

"Oh but you are the prince of my heart Keith, try to keep up." Lance said, stroking a lock of the siren's soft hair.

"Maybe." Keith said, leaning into the human's touch. Lance smiled sadly for a few moments.

"What's troubling you Lance?" Keith asked, catching the sad smile. Lance caught himself and plastered a smile back on.

"Nothing!" Lance said, hoping his voice hadn't given away too much. Keith's eyes narrowed. Lance's hand dropped and he looked away from the siren's violet eyes.

"Lance, come on. Speak to me." Keith said, using a hand to bring back the Cuban's gaze. Lance sighed.

"I'm leaving for school soon." he mumbled. Keith gasped.

"And you'll be gone, right?" Keith asked, moving his hand to stroke Lance's hair. Lance nodded.

"Yeah. And I don't know when I'll be coming back." he whispered. Keith could feel the tears coming on. He knew this love was doomed from the start. But it _hurt_ knowing that by the time Lance came back, his step-father would have married Keith off for some kind of profit.

"I'm sorry Keith." Lance whispered. Lance didn't want this to hurt. Heck he didn't want to hurt Keith, but they both knew that one day, it would have to end. Why did reality have to be so cruel?

"I could come with you." Keith said, hopeful. Lance nearly fell of his board. He knew where this was going.

"But that requires you loosing your scales! I can't force that on you! I've seen how much you love swimming!" Lance said, angrily. Keith was unshaken, he knew Lance wasn't angry at him. He was angry at whatever god was up there in the sky.

"I'd be willing to sacrifice them for you." Keith said. He hated his step-father and kingdom. He hated how there was no Lance there. The only thing he'd really miss would be his brother. His mother and father were already dead.

"Why? Why me?" Lance said softly.

"Because you saved my life and you love me." Keith said, placing both hands on Lance's face, bringing his attention back to Keith, "I will never forget how you punched that shark to save my life. I will never forget how you promised to keep my kind a secret. I will never forget our first kiss. And you know what I said that day? I said I would never leave your side. Lance, you are much more special than you give yourself credit for. Even the most pompous siren couldn't match you." Lance teared up at his words. And soon enough he was crying on Keith's shoulder who hugged him in return.

"I will never forget how you said how weird my ears looked. I will never forget the look in your eyes when you talk about your brother. I will never forget the first time you said my name. And I will never forget the first time I swam with you. That was the best thing in my life." Lance said, Keith's eyes widened and soon enough he was crying too.

"W-Well look at us Lance. Crying like there's no tomorrow." Keith mumbled. Lance laughed into Keith's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." Lance said. Keith raised Lance's head so he could look into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." Keith said.

"I love you too." Lance said. Keith rushed forward and met his lips with Lance. Lance loved the feeling he got when he kissed Keith. Not only were they great kisses but lo and behold they were special. As a siren with royal blood, he could grant the ability of breathing underwater to any human he kissed. As the coldness swept through Lance's lungs, Keith dragged Lance into the water. When they were in the water, Lance deepened the kiss. Sucking on Keith's lip who moaned in reply. Opening his mouth, Lance slid his tongue into Keith's mouth and was careful of his sharp teeth. He loved how the siren tasted. Sweet and a hint of salt, he enjoyed every kiss he got. After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouths, they broke apart and looked at each other.

"If you want to come..." Lance said, swallowing. He didn't want to regret what he would say next, but he didn't want to loose Keith to this huge expanse of water forever. He didn't want to regret ever meeting Keith. Keith looked at him with wide eyes. Lance took in a shaky breath.

"You can come."

A/N:

I love this AU so much I swear to God. I also might do a full out book with this AU HMMMMMMM. In the meantime I had to make a one-shot with this (and there's a poll on my profile so if you want EVEN MORE KLANCE FLUFF)

oNCE AGAIN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CORRECT MY SHITY SPANISH i use google translate :')

Lance mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás? : Lance my friend! How are you?

Muy bien. : Very good

¿Qué hay de tí? :How about you?

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
